


The Cookie and The Shrew

by limeybabyyy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, The title was originally going to be called cookie shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: L decides to eat these cookies that Light made for this party he’s going to, not knowing they are not his. He ends up regretting it and decides to buy the cookies instead of making them.
Kudos: 2





	The Cookie and The Shrew

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote a fanfic of Death Note since I felt like doing so. Plus, I’ve never watched the anime enough, as well as reading the manga. I have seen cosplay videos of the series so I figured, I’ll write this as as a future cosplay video I’ll make one day. So yeah, don’t forget to leave any kudos or reviews if you have any, thanks!

"Man, why am I so hungry as usual?" Said L, who was watching TV. He was watching an episode of Kids Who Say The Darnest Things. He got up and looked in the pantry for food. The timer dinged and he jumped. 

"What's this?" He said, getting what was inside the oven. They were double chocolate cookies and he smelled them, as well as touching them. "These probably need some sugar. Don't worry, cookies. I'll make sure you taste better." He said to them and placed some powdered sugar onto them and ate one. 

"This is not bad." He smiled, eating another one. "I'm sure these cookies were made for me." He grinned, eating another one after another. Once they were gone, he washed it down with some milk and had chocolate all over his hands.

As L was washing his hands, he heard whistling in the background and he quickly wiped his hands. He knew it was Light's whistling and panicked, going to the front door and ran as far as he can. 

"Time to get these bad boys out." Light said, as he opened the oven door. The tray wasn't there and that baffled him. "How in the hell did this happen? I made cookies and they are vanished. Unless L took them and ate them all." Light said to himself and then turned around to see the cookies all gone.

"L!!!" He screamed so loudly, but L wasn't home. Meanwhile, L was in Walmart looking for the exact same cookies that Light used. 

"Anything you are looking for, sir?" A man asked him. 

"Yes, I need double chocolate chip cookies." He said to him.

"Well, we have these cookies called Grandma's Cookies. Those could do the trick." He showed him where they are. L was amazed by the resemblance and took 19 packs of them. He went to pay for them and went back home. 

"You have some explaining to do!" Light shouted at him, furious at this moment. 

"I know, but I bought these cookies." He told him, handing the bag. 

"It's not the same! L, how can you eat an entire platter of cookies in just one hour!" He continued shouting. 

"It was Kira, not me." 

"Quit blaming Kira for all your fucking problems!" 

"It's true." He whimpered slightly.

"Give me the cookies and go to your room. Your grounded." Light pointed.

"That's not fair!" L was upset at this point and his eyes started tearing up. He went to his room and began crying. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have eaten those cookies. But I can't help it if I love food so much." He sobbed. He went to the bathroom and vomited it the cookies out, hoping he'll feel better. He couldn't vomit them because he realized it was a bad idea.

"L, are you alright?" Light knocked the door. L opened the door and hugged him tearfully.

"Light, I'm sorry I ate your cookies when I knew I shouldn't. I was just hungry as hell and I couldn't control myself." He said to him. 

"I understand. I've decided to take the ones you bought to this party I'm going to tonight. You can come along if you want." Light assured him. 

"No, that's okay. I think I'll stay home. I feel like shit and I don't want to go out." He said, going back to his room and took a long nap. Light smirked to himself and opened the packages of Grandma's Cookies and placed them in a container, leaving the house afterwards. 

End


End file.
